Mine
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Kevin gets bit by a werewolf not a laboan, but an actual werewolf. Will he change? How protective of Ben will he be? New family members are being discovered from Ben's mom's side. Morningstar comes and takes what is MOST precious form Kevin. Bevin fic so that means boyxboy.
1. Bitten And Family Secrets

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 wished I did though cause Ben and Kevin would definitely be a couple. Except for my oc she's all mine.

**_MINE_**

**_Bitten And Family Secret _**

Kevin had claimed Ben as his boyfriend months ago in front of everyone at Mr. Smoothies. All he did was grab everyone's favorite hero, shove him against his Camero, and kissed him. He was happy and shocked when Ben returned his feelings. They were out looking for more Plumber's kids when a large creature ran out in front of them, causing Kevin to slam his breaks hard, the passenger seatbelt broke, and Ben was slung forward his head hitting the dash hard. When they stopped Ben stumbled out of the car holding his head, and Kevin jumped out running over to the other side to check on his love. Before he could get there the creature was back and heading straight for Ben. Kevin jumped the hood of the car but before he could completely cover his body with metal the creature bit him. He fought the creature for what seemed like 10 minutes, when it decided that it couldn't hurt him it tried for Ben again but failed finally realizing that it wasn't going to get through it ran away. Kevin returned back to his fleshy self, and dropped beside Ben who had passed out.

"It's okay Benji I got ya."

He picked Ben up and placed him back in the car. They were 10 minutes from Bellwood and Kevin raced back to the Plumber's base there. He called Gwen as he headed in knowing that she would be there and she would get the infirmary ready. He entered in the drive in parking area, jumped out, picked Ben up, and rushed over to the infirmary. Ben has a slight bump on the head which will leave him dizzy with a bad headache for a few days, but other than that he was fine. They called Ben's parents and they rushed over. Ben's mom noticed the bite on Kevin's arm and asked him what happened. He told her everything and even gave her a description of the creature. She had a serious look on her face, muttered about making a phone call, left for 5 minutes, and came back in. At that very moment a girl the same age, 16, as Ben and Gwen appeared she had strawberry blonde hair, blue green eyes, and had the same build that Ben had but more feminine. "I came as soon as I got your message Aunt Sandra how can I help out."

"Aunt Sandra", everyone said including Ben who had woke up at this point.

Without being told anything the girl noticed right away the healing bite on the arm of Kevin Levin. She looked at it, instantly knowing what it was, the bite of a werewolf. "Can you please tell me how you got the wound on your arm?" the girl asked she didn't receive an answer because everyone was still shocked by the fact that Saundra was her aunt.

"Ok, my name is Megan Rose Lillianna Hunt and Saundra and my mother are sisters. There is a reason you are just finding out about that but now is not the time. If you could please tell me what the creature that bit you looked like it can make my job here easier."

"Well it looked like a…a werewolf, but come on those things aren't real right?" Kevin responded.

"You fight aliens almost everyday right? And you don't believe in werewolves?" Megan asked.

"Ok so how do you know about werewolves?" Gwen asked.

"Because I was born with lycanthropy and a few other things in my blood. I'm also the Alpha of my pack not to mention I am the top Alpha in the well lets just say if there is a problem anywhere with lycanthropes I get called in."

"So you got bit, but that's ok because I can help guide you if something happens and you go through the change."

Kevin asked, "Change?"

"Yeah you were bitten by it right you may change and you may not it just depends on what breed it was. Some only have to bite you while others have to bring you to the brink of death for the change to happen, but we won't know for a week for the full moon to come out. Okay so can you tell me what happened exactly?"

After both boys recounted the story, Megan looked over Ben's forehead, placed her hand over it, a soft blue glow formed, and he was healed. "So you were protecting Ben when you were bitten that's a very good thing."

"Why?" both boys asked.

"Because the love you have for Ben will help anchor you if you do become a werewolf, basically he can help you control the wolf, but remember this you will be twice as protective of him as you were before."

Ben had a look of thought on his face and said, "Mom I didn't know you had any family."

"Well… I'll let your cousin explain."

"Ok, well were to begin there's just so much to tell, well basically demons, lycanthropes, vampires, and all the creatures from fairy tales and myths are real. They just hide from view if they don't have the ability to have a human form it's all too detailed and I really don't want to go into it right now. The important details are 1) our family is the most powerful family, all types of creatures have married into it 2) we have very few completely human offspring and if we do they are trained to take care of themselves and protected by us if they decide they want a normal life 3) we keep our human family members under low profile meaning only a few of us know where they are because it protects us and them and 4) we basically protect the world on a day to day basis."

"Okay so what are we then?"

"Well as far as we know you and your mom are normal humans."

"And what about you?"

"Well we will just say I'm very special and leave it at that okay."


	2. Changes Happening Quickly

The only things I own are the plot and my oc. OMG I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this. Thank you everyone that has reviewed, and let me know what you think about my oc, I want to write a book stories with her as the heroine and of course she won't be related to all the people that I mentioned in here. Anyways here is chapter 2 and I'm, a bad author for keeping you lovely people waiting.

**_Changes Happening Quickly_**

After Ben was cleared to leave, everyone headed out of the Plumbers' Base.

Saundra looked at her niece and asked, "Megan, are you leaving now it's pretty late?"

"No, if there is a rogue wolf running around, then I need to find it."

"Oh well then you need a place to stay so you can have the spare bedroom tonight."

"The couch would be fine but tonight I need to go out where Ben and Kevin encountered that were."

"But Megan it's getting late and shouldn't you wait for more of your pack to arrive to help?"

"I can't wait to start my search because the next attack could leave someone dead."

"I know, but at least take someone with you."

Megan smiled, "Well I planned on having Kevin and Ben show me where they were attacked at."

"I don't mind," Kevin said, "but my front seat belt is broke and **MY **Benji could get hurt again."

"I can fix that," Megan said as she walked towards the car. "Can you show me what's broken?"

Kevin walked towards the car and opened the passenger door showing her the seat belt. She took both ends in her hands and held them together. She spoke a single word, "Repairant", and a blue light shone around the break. When it was gone the seat belt was whole. She stepped back and grinned, "So who's ready to go to the woods?"

"That was so cool", Ben said, "mom your family needs to come around more often."

"Well I will be around more now, I just stay very busy", Megan said.

Ben linked his hand in Kevin's and tugged it saying, "Let's go."

Kevin grinned, "Alright."

"Gwen are you coming with us?" Ben asked.

"Yeah someone has to keep you two in line."

With that the four teens piled into the car. The girls sat in the back and the boys up front. They made small talk until Ben asked his newest cousin, "So what do you mean by special?"

"I wondered when you were going to come back to that. I'm a bit of everything."

"What's that mean?" Kevin asked.

"Well I have everything in me human, fae creatures, Wiccan or witch, but I prefer Wiccan, daemon with an a, youkai, lycanthrope, ya know everything."

"Okay so what you're saying is that fairies, elves, mermaids, and those kinds of things are real?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Also we vary just like everyone else."

"Okay now I'm confused", said Gwen.

"Well just like human are different so are we. Take daemons spelled d-a-e-m-o-n-s, demons spelled d-e-m-o-n-s, and youkai, they are all considered demonic in nature. There are differences though daemons with an a are Western Civilization, demons are hell demons a.k.a. corrupted or fallen human souls or fallen angels, except those worthy at least in our eyes for a second chance, and youkai are more animal or plant like in nature and are from Eastern Civilization. They all have a human side to them though, which helps them blend in."

"So are you saying that things like _Charmed, Lord of the Rings, _and _Inuyasha _have basis in reality?" they asked.

"Yes in fact _LOTR _is an actualaccount of things that happened BC and _Inuyasha _is fact as well. I only know this because we are descendants of Arwen and Aragon as well as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, contrary to popular anime beliefs Kagome and Inuyasha didn't get together. Inuyasha was mated to his brother Sesshomaru, I know they're brothers, but in youkai society it doesn't matter because it helps keep the bloodline pure and strong, also fate planned it before they were born."

The three teens just sat there for a few moments letting everything sink in.

"That is so cool", they all said at once.

"Good, but one thing anything I say about me being special stays between us got it."

"Yeah okay but why?" Ben asked.

"Because if my enemies find out, MY family would be in danger, they would want to kill them, Ben included."

"What about you?" Kevin asked as he softly gripped Ben's hand.

"They would stop at nothing to kill me, well some of them would."

"So what else is it that makes you 'special'?" Ben asked.

"In youkai society the last females were born over 200 years ago not even a half-breed female born since then, any females that have been born are completely human, well until I was born that is, and the others that are still alive if you find them are mated."

"So why is that important other than you're the last female of your kind?"

"Benji that will have to wait we're here", Kevin said as he pulled over.

"I will inherit all of Grandpa Sesshomaru's land and titles so…"

As Kevin stepped out of his car he stopped and said, "You'd be a political pawn."

Megan just nodded silently, "What you guys know stays between us most youkai don't know of my background; they don't even know that I have miko blood in me.

They all got out of Kevin's car, as Megan stepped out she inhaled thru her nose deeply.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked her as he came up to Ben and wrapped his arms around him pulling Ben into his chest.

"Scenting."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sniffing the air to see if I can pick out the were's scent. Hmmm."

"What?" they asked.

"It's a somewhat familiar scent, but I don't remember where I've smelled it before. Also it smells like he is going through rut, probably his first heat."

"In rut/heat?" Ben and Kevin ask.

"He is horny and looking for a mate. It smells so familiar, but there is a slight difference to it now that I'm getting more of it. It's pi… ticking me off that I can't place it", Megan looked towards Ben and smirked.

"What?" Ben asked, "Kevin stop doing that."

"He can't help it Ben."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can tell you now that he will change because he's scent marking you", she said with a laugh.

"Scent marking?" Kevin asked as he nuzzled Ben's cheeks, head, and neck.

"Well your letting that other were know that Ben is your chosen mate with your scent."

Gwen just giggled the whole time.

"Okay Kevin I think we should get back home", Ben said with a yawn, "I'm tired."

"Okay", he said as he picked Ben up bridal style.

As the four teens walked back towards the car Kevin and Megan both stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards the forest.

"Kevin", Ben asked and he looked in the same direction, "Megan?"

"What is that?" Kevin asked.

"Can you sense it too, already? You are progressing faster than normal."

Kevin's eyes narrowed, "It's the same werewolf as before", he said as he quickly put Ben in his car.

"There's no need for alarm he is passing by our scents are downwind from him and he can't sense us like we can him, but we should take our leave."

With that the girls climbed in the back seat from Kevin's side because he locked Ben's door and they headed back into town. They all drove to Ben's house to spend the night. Ben's mom had dinner already for all of them by the time they got back to Ben's house. Everyone sat down to eat, Gwen's parents came over as well, and it was discovered that Gwen's mom is a 4th cousin to Megan. The conversation was very lively especially with Kevin and Ben. Every chance he got Kevin was touching HIS Ben. He would pull him into his lap, run his fingers through Ben's hair, nuzzle his neck, feed Ben, and just do anything to ensure he was in contact with Ben. Ben would blush whenever Kevin would do something new. The girls would laugh and chuckle the guy's just shake their heads. Soon it was time to leave. Gwen and Kevin stayed the night at Ben's house as usual when something big happened, and Megan was trying to excuse herself to go back out to the forest. The Tennyson moms just looked at her, "We know what you want to do, that you will do it anyways, and we aren't going to stop you."

"You're not?"

"No, just be careful."

"I will", Megan said as she shimmered out of the living room.

"Cool", Ben said.

"We really need to meet that side of our family", Gwen added.

Ben yawned; Kevin scoped him up bridal style and said, "Let's get you to bed." With that he carried Ben upstairs to Ben's room.

Gwen looked at her mom and aunt, "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she just carries a heavy burden on her shoulders, and we like to reassure her that she doesn't have to do everything alone," her mom said.

"As well as that she needs to act like a kid sometimes", Saundra said.

"Did it seem like something was bothering her Saundra?"

"Yes but what could it be?"

"She said something about that wolf's scent being familiar but off."

"She will discover that while she's out in the woods."

"Saundra it seems more like it's personal."

"It did didn't, you noticed it to Lily."

"Yeah, well we'll just talk to her over breakfast in the morning."

With that they all wished each other goodnight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Up in Ben's room Kevin laid Ben down on the bed. He removed Ben's shoes, socks, jacket, and pants. Kevin then removed his own clothing leaving him in just boxers and t-shirt as well. Kevin climbed into bed with Ben (yeah Ben's parents are cool with this because they trust the boys and it's not like Ben can get pregnant right), Kevin positioned Ben between himself and the wall. He pulled the smaller teen into his larger frame, tucked the silky brunette tresses under his chin, wrapped his legs around slim female like legs, wrapped muscular arms around his little uke's waist, and sighed happily.

"Why so cuddly tonight?" asked Ben.

"I have to protect what's mine, Benji. You're my future, my everything. If I had wings I would wrap them around you protecting you more. Now no more questions just relax and go to sleep."

Kevin felt Ben smile into his chest. A few moments later they both fell into a blissful sleep. Both unaware of a being outside watching the sleeping couple. A grin appears on its face as it sped off, thinking 'Soon Ben, my sweet, you will be mine.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Bell wood Ben's cousin is investigating the area where he and Kevin were attacked. 'Why are you familiar? Who created you? It's your creator that I sense in you?' she thought to herself. She walked 10 minutes into the woods, closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and let her animal half stem through and feel what was around her. As she concentrated one name came to her Malcolm, 'So Malcolm created you, but those he creates don't give off vibes of evil like you do', she thought. Her eyes snapped open just in time for her to jump out of the way of an on coming claw. She quickly shifted into her wolf form and attacked the other wolf. For thirty minutes they fought, Megan had a few hits land on her but nothing severe at the moment, the other wolf was a bloody mess of blood soaked fur. The mystery wolf realized that he wouldn't win and ran off. Megan stood there before shifting back to her human form, she looked at herself and noticed that one or two of her gashes would need medical care, 'Man', she thought, 'auntie is so gonna kill me, but maybe not she should be used to Ben getting hurt right, so maybe I'll be okay.' With that she turned and headed back into town, the sun was almost up, and the mystery wolf gone for right now. She hoped that she would be able to sneak in without being noticed; little did she know her family was waiting on her to return as they were making breakfast.


	3. Date Night

ok so no lemon in this one, that's gonna be chapter 4

**_Date Night_**

Ben woke up to the smell of pancakes, sausage, eggs, etc cooking. He went to get up when arms tightened around him. He opened his eyes to see Kevin's sleeping face, thinking quickly he brushed his lips against Kevin's lips. Kevin jumps, "I'm up, I'm up."

Ben giggles, "Their making breakfast and I'm hungry, let's go."

They both get up and go through their morning routine, well Ben tries but Kevin keeps want to brush his hair and pick out his clothes and such. When they are both dressed they head downstairs. Kevin wraps an arm around Ben's lithe waist, "I wonder if your cousin has found anything, and when she will start teaching me my wolf abilities?"

"Remember she said she can't train you until your first full moon next week."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

As they get downstairs the front door slowly opens and a head peeps around it.

Ben looks up, "Oh hey Me…"

She puts her hand up to keep him quiet, but it's too late.

"Ben bring Kevin and your cousin in for breakfast."

"Ok mom."

"Come on", Ben grabs Megan's arm, feels something wet, and looks at her. His eyes widen at the sight before him. He sees blood, cuts, bruises, and scrapes on her. Kevin turns around wondering why he stopped and noticed the same.

"Most of this blood belongs to the other wolf", Megan quickly stated. "Only two of these cuts even need stitches of any kind and I can do that myself."

"Ben your mom needs to know."

"Yeah Kev she does, Mom."

"Yes Ben what is it", Saundra steps into the leaving room, she sees Megan and sighs, "go ahead and get cleaned up in the bathroom first aid kit is under the sink."

Megan just nods and goes upstairs. The three just watch her walk upstairs and then they went into the kitchen. Kevin sat in one of the chairs and pulled Ben into his lap. They both thought, 'Man if that was Ben/me she would have freaked out'. Everyone was sitting and eating breakfast by the time Megan joined them.

Ben asked, "So did you find anything out?"

"Yeah I sensed who his creator was."

"Who was it?" Saundra asked.

"Malcolm, but I don't understand why this newborn is giving off a vibe of evil?"

Saundra and Lily gave each other looks, "But that's not what's bothering you is it."

Megan dropped her head, "I found out that Grandma Hunt is a demigod, but she didn't inherit powers from Apollo; instead I did, but it doesn't make sense because legacies don't inherit demigod abilities."

Nobody knew what to say at that, they just sat there and stared. Then Ben and Gwen's dads seen two places one on her right arm and one on her left arm that were stitched up. "Wow did you stitch that yourself?"

"Yeah I did, I'm a doctor, but of course considering that I have the blood of Apollo in me."

Ben asked, "Mom do I have…?"

"No her Grandma Hunt is her dad's mom; I'm her mother's sister."

"So Benji it's date night tonight where are we going to go?"

Ben taking a few moments to think, looked at Kevin, and said, "Why don't you fix me a candle light dinner at your place?"

"So let me see we could have steak, chicken, or I know spaghetti and a salad."

"Spaghetti and a salad," Ben requested.

"All right I have to go shopping for garlic bread, but dinner at my place at seven."

"You got it."

After that everyone helped clean up and then went their separate ways.

…...

At ten til seven Ben showed up at Kevin's in black skinny jeans and a green button up shirt. Kevin opened the door and gulped, 'Benji's beautiful', "You look stunning", he said making Ben blush.

Ben took in the sight of Kevin, tight long sleeved black shirt that showed every muscle, tight blue jeans that defined powerful muscular legs, and a green apron that is tightly tied with chocolate on it. Ben grinned, "Baking a cake?"

"Yeah", Kevin said as he took Ben's hand and led him into his house.

"I thought so", Ben said as he leaned forward and licked cake batter off of Kevin's apron earning a growl from Kevin, "tastes good."

"Come on dinner's ready", Kevin said as he took the apron off and pulled Ben into his arms and whisked him off to the dinning room. Ben gasped as they entered the darkened room that was only lit by two candles sitting on the table. Kevin led him to a chair; he pulled it out, still holding Ben's hand he guided him to sit down, and then pushed in the chair. He exited to the kitchen and came back no more than two minutes later with two salads in hand. He sat one in front of Ben and put the other one across from him and sat down. Ben took one bite and was instantly in heaven, he always loved Kevin's cooking even if it was just a sandwich with turkey, cheese, and mayo there was just something about it. Once the salad was finished Kevin got up to take the plates into the kitchen, when he bent down to get Ben's he noticed dressing on the corner of his mouth, Kevin smirked and licked it off Ben's face, and Ben turned three shades of red.

He came back in soon after he left with spaghetti and garlic sticks for him and Ben. He did with this dish the same as he did with the salad. They talked about fighting aliens, their favorites from Ben's watch, how they haven't seen Albedo in awhile, basically they talked about anything, but recent events. When dinner was finished Kevin was once again clearing the plates away, but when he came back this time he only brought back on plate and fork. Ben raised an eyebrow at him as he sat it down in front of his chair; he walked over to Ben's chair, pulled it out, took Ben's hand, pulled him up, and went back over to his chair. Kevin sat down and pulled Ben into his lap; he took a forkful of cake and proceeded to feed the cake to Ben. As he continued to do this they got to the last bit and he was thankful that Ben wasn't sitting on the bulge in his pants. He took the last piece of the cake and put it in his mouth, cupped Ben's face in his hands, and pulled him into a kiss. Kevin made it slow and sensual, then he licked and nipped at Ben's lower lip asking for entrance. Ben gasped and Kevin slid his tongue into Ben's mouth for the first time, and as he did so he took and shoved some of the cake into Ben's mouth. Ben tasted of fruit and chocolate, fruit from his smoothies and chocolate from the cake. Kevin mapped every inch of his loves mouth, committing it to memory. Finally he pulled away to let Ben breathe, and as they did they both swallowed the cake in their mouths. Kevin thought to himself, 'I need to stop before I ravage Ben here and now'.

"I'm ready," Ben said softly.

"You sure?" Kevin asked as he searched Ben's face.

All he got was a nod, as he picked up his brunette, and blew out the candles as he walked towards his room.


	4. First Time

ok this is what people have been waiting for

**_First Time_**

When they got to Kevin's bedroom he gently laid Ben on the bed and climbed on straddling Ben's hips. He hovered there for a few seconds before he leaned forward and kissed Ben's forehead, he took his time and kissed every inch of flesh between his hair line and brow not leaving any space untouched. He then moved to the area between Ben's top lip and brow line repeating his action from earlier kissing every inch of flesh, but not Ben's lips. Next he moved on to finishing up kissing Ben's face and moved on to his neck. He slowly parted the front of an irritating green shirt as he began kissing down to the first button. Slowly he undone each button as he trailed kisses down the center of a tanned chest. Running his hands against a slightly toned torso from soccer he spread the shirt apart and when he reached the shoulders that are attached to said chest he snaked one arm behind Ben to lift him up and support him while sliding the shirt off and replacing it with kisses on said shoulders.

Panting just from these actions Ben groaned out, "Kevin…stop be…ing a…tease."

Kevin smirked, "Benji we just aren't having sex this is about making love."

Kevin then took Ben's lips as Ben put his arms around Kevin's shoulders he threw his head back and moaned when Kevin rubbed their erections together. Laying the smaller teen back down Kevin kissed a trail from Ben's collar bone down to one of Ben's nipples where he began to kiss, lick, and suck until Ben started clawing at Kevin's shirt to remove it. He then moved onto the next nipple giving it the same treatment as Ben somehow was able to remove his shirt, after he had both nipples turned into hard nubs Kevin then showered Ben's chest with kisses. Ben was gasping and moaning from Kevin's attention, "Mmmmm nnnnghhhh, Kevin," he panted, "if you don't stop I'm gonna…" Ben didn't finish his sentence as Kevin kissed him and swallowed his moan. He smirked as he said, "I guess those pants are gonna have to come off now that they are all wet Benji." Ben was too blissed out from his orgasm to even think of a response.

Gasping Ben was brought out of his high by Kevin licking along the top of Ben's pant line as Kevin unbuttoned and unzipped Ben's pants. He made quick work of the rest of their clothes and came back to lavishing Ben with attention. He kissed Ben's lips hard, made his way down to his nipples licked and blew on each, and then he headed down to his prize. "Lookie here there's still some left well I'll just have to clean it up." With that he started to lick Ben's now limp shaft. He started at the base and licked to the tip starting with the underside and working his way around to the same spot. Next he licked and sucked on ball then the other, while his hand was wrapped around Ben's slowly building erection as he stroked up and down getting to the top and rubbing his thumb across the slit. Ben being lost in a blissful haze could only call out Kevin's name and moan. Before Ben even knew what was happening Kevin had his entire length in his mouth and after a few bobs of Kevin's head, he had to hold Ben's hips down to keep him from bucking up into that hot warm cavern that contained his erection. He would tease Ben: bobbing up and down slowly while swirling his tongue around and licking at the tip, or bobbing fast while playing with his sac with one hand. Ben tried to moan out, "Kevin ohhhh I'm mmmmm I'm nnnnnghhh…", but he never got it out before Kevin was hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder making Ben cum and he drank it all up. He didn't leave a drop behind. Kevin then crawled up Ben's body and kissed him pushing the taste of him into his own mouth, Ben moaned into the kiss when Kevin did this.

Kevin pulled away, "Benji it's time for the big finish."

Ben just nodded his head as Kevin reached for a bottle of lube on the night stand. Ben jumped when he heard the cap pop on the bottle. "Shh Ben", Kevin whispered as he poured some on his fingers. He reached down and gently rubbed his lubed finger around Ben's puckered hole causing him to moan. Once he felt that there was enough lube he slowly pushed his finger in watch Ben for any pain, Ben made a face and said, "It feels weird but doesn't hurt." Kevin nodded and began pushing in and out with one finger. When he felt that Ben was loosening up a bit he added a second finger causing Ben to whimper, he stopped to let Ben adjust, and he leaned forward keeping his hand still to kiss Ben. He pulled back and got a nod from his green eyed lover with that he pushed in further. Wait for Ben to get used to it again he watched him with wonder as he slowly began to search for that certain bundle of nerves. Not finding it yet he started pulling his fingers out scissoring them as he went, once he was almost out he pushed them back in. The raven continued with his ministrations of scissoring his two fingers while moving them in and out for two or three minutes before he heard "Kevin" and he knew he found what he was looking for but just to be sure he pushed there again while looking a Ben's face and he seen the instant pleasure. After four more hits to that bundle of nerves he added a third finger which seemed to go unnoticed by our young hero as he started to buck onto the ruffian's fingers, "Kevin NOW!"

"No you're not ready yet."

Kevin continued until Ben was moaning with half lidded eyes. He heard whimpers when his fingers were removed. He quickly lubed his erection and lined it up with the brunette's puckering hole, watching his lover's face he slowly began to push in. At the first sign of a whimper he stopped, "Its okay Benji", as he rubbed circles into his hips, "we have all the time in the world baby just breathe in and out." Ben nodded and after a couple more minutes he relaxed and Kevin continued until Ben was in pain again. Ben felt himself adjust once again and nodded to Kevin that he was ready to continue. Ben screamed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", as Kevin slid the rest of the way in. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears as he whispered, "I'm sorry", over and over. Kevin held still wait for what seemed like forever, when Ben bucked his hips upwards he knew it was time to move.

He pulled out slowly to start so as no to hurt Ben too much until he was used to it. Watching Ben's face while he thrust into him fascinated Kevin, he looked so beautiful writhing in the throes of passion underneath his seme. About seven more slow thrusts later Ben shout, "There Kevin right there". Kevin smirked as he hit that spot again and again bringing pleasure to his little uke. Ben's back arched off the bed with the intense pleasure he was feeling as he bucked into Kevin, sheathing him further into his opening. "Faster", Ben said. Kevin hooked Ben's legs around his waist and began to pound into him faster. Ben was lost in a world of pleasure as Kevin slid his arms behind Ben's back a pulled them both into a sitting position. He kissed and bit all over the smaller teen's chest and neck. Ben felt himself getting closer and went to grasp his own erection when Kevin smacked his hand away with a growl. Kevin fondled Ben's sac and felt them pull up he knew Ben was closer than he was even if it was by a few seconds. Kevin started pounding faster and harder bringing Ben closer to his release. "Kevin…I'm gonnaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Ben moaned out as he cam all over him and Kevin. Seconds later Kevin cam with a growl coating Ben's insides with his cum as Ben shivered from the sensation. Still holding Ben to him he laid them on their sides while they rode out their orgasms. When he caught his breath he pulled out causing Ben to whimper at the loss. "Sorry Benji we both need a shower", and he lifted Ben bridal style and carried him to the bathroom so they could both shower. As soon as they were done, Kevin dried Ben off, and dressed him in a pair of shorts. By the time he got back to the bed Ben was already asleep, so he pulled down the covers, laid Ben in the bed climbed in beside him, and covered them both up. Ben rolled around and cuddled himself into Kevin's chest and stayed that way all night. Kevin smiled and held Ben tightly.


End file.
